


I dunno what to call this one

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Please make sure to leave comments and opinions. I will make sure to reply and take any comments into account.





	I dunno what to call this one

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or it's characters.

 

God, she was beautiful. Like his own perfect angel. How Dipper could even be called identical to this gorgeous, perfect being, was beyond him. While always enchanting at any point in time, Mabel was at her most angelic when sleeping. The face that was almost always contorted into a bright, beaming smile, only sported a light grin and looked almost calm, a look Mabel would almost never have when awake.

 

Though Dipper was loathe to disturb his perfect angel, lest she be disturbed and awoken, Dipper knew both of them would get a better nights sleep if he moved the two of them to their bed for the night. And so with the utmost caution, he brought Mabel into a bridal postition for prime carrying with the least likelihood of awakening her. Straining all of his muscles to hoiste Mabel and using every last shred of muscle in his body to carry her to the bedroom. As he finally entered the bedroom, he nearly shouted for joy, but restrained himself so as not to awaken Dipper's perfect, gorgeous sister. Setting Mabel down upon the bed, Dipper dropped himself down next to her, only to hear,

 

"Thanks Dip Dop. But you do know that you didn't have to carry me up here. I never fell asleep. Thanks though. Now you need to go take a shower, because somehow carrying little ol' me to the bed got you really sweaty. Love you!"

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave comments and opinions. I will make sure to reply and take any comments into account.


End file.
